


A Lovely Day for a Playdate

by Salacious_Stories (Gays_and_Memes)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Master & Human Pet, Aliens, Bukkake, Casual Sex, Dehumanization, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Master & Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery, bored/ignored, humans as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_and_Memes/pseuds/Salacious_Stories
Summary: While her alien master visits a friend, Wendy gets to 'play' in the backyard with her friend George.All chapters are self-contained scenes and can be read individually or in any order.Ch 1 F/M semi-public outdoor sex with enthusiastic consentCh 2 F/M(4) public outdoor gangbang with enthusiastic consentCh 3 F/M semi-public indoor sex; mildly dubious consent due to bored/ignored themeInspired by Chapter 5 of CuteAsAMuntin’s Teratober 2020 collection ✨👽✨
Relationships: Original Alien Character(s) & Original Human Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreadful Need in the Devotee: Teratober 2020 Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750077) by [CuteAsAMuntin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsAMuntin/pseuds/CuteAsAMuntin). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/M Semi-public outdoor sex. Enthusiastic consent.

Wendy stared longingly out the window at George while her alien master cooed and scratched her on the head. It had been a week since she'd last had human contact, though her master let her socialize more often than most did with their human pets. While she normally enjoyed the attention, today she snapped playfully at the alien's hands in an attempt to fend them off. She wanted all of her focus directed at watching George. The lithe young human man was chained up in the yard and playing a game by himself with a ball.  
  
Her master was chatting with George's master though she only understood the words "Wehndee" and "Jorj". Her body hummed as she dared hope that maybe they would be allowed to play together. Suddenly her master picked Wendy up off their lap and placed her gently on the ground before leading her by the leash towards the door to the back yard.  
  
As soon as the glass door was opened, Wendy began to dance excitedly. The alien made a trilling noise that Wendy understood to be laughter as they leaned down and grasped Wendy's collar. She strained to stand still while they worked with the mechanism but as soon as she felt the leash unlatch, she bolted out the door towards George with an excited squeal.  
  
George had looked up as soon as the door opened, and as she ran forward his cock rapidly began to swell. She giggled at the sight of his growing erection and felt her own sex throb and begin to produce wetness, understanding immediately the kind of game he wanted to play.  
  
When she got close, she tackled him to the ground still giggling and thrust his cock inside her pussy. "Nice to see you too, George," she managed to say before she began to bounce enthusiastically.  
  
He reached out, grabbed her hips, and groaned before replying, "Fuck, it's been so long." His face was painted with desire and disbelief. "God it feels so good to be inside a pussy again. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to last."  
  
His hands slid up to her bouncing breasts, cupping them with his hands and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Wendy moaned as she leaned forward into his hands, moving one knee up higher and placing the other against the ground so that he could go even deeper inside her. She rocked against him as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back trying to last. "Just hold out a little longer George," she said, gasping as her throbbing clit smacked and dragged against his skin with every move she made.  
  
After enjoying several gratifying strokes of his cock deep inside her, she leaned back, spread her legs, and began to bounce up and down again as she used her fingers on her clit. "Ok, George," she said, panting. "Open your eyes and cum for me. If we have time, you can finish me with your mouth after."  
  
George opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of her. He felt her pussy squeeze down on his cock but she was so wet, it still slipped easily in and out. He moaned watching her breasts bounce and grabbed her hips again, using the leverage to thrust hard and fast inside her. She gasped and bit her lip and it put him over the edge. "Oh God, Wendy," he moaned as his orgasm washed over him. His cock throbbed as he slowly pumped the rest of his cum inside her.  
  
She giggled and leaned forward, gently releasing him from her pussy before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him on top of her. "Now it's my turn," she said with a smile before putting a hand on his shoulder and pressing downward.  
  
He grinned and followed her prompting. "With pleasure," he replied, before dipping his head down between her legs. She stretched her arms up over her head and moaned happily as she tilted her hips towards him. "Give me your fingers George. I'm already half-way there." She sighed with pleasure as his fingers slid inside her and began to work their magic.  
  
She bucked her hips a little and moaned, "Mmmmm. Fuck yeah, George. Just like that." Her hands grasped at the grass around her for purchase as his tongue and fingers swirled. She panted and swore as the pressure inside built until it was about to burst. "Oh fuck yeah, George. Oh God, fuck, I'm cumming. FUCK." Her body twitched as the orgasm pulsed inside and several fistfuls of grass were uprooted as her hands scrabbled in the dirt.  
  
Finally, she sighed and relaxed against the ground. "Mmmm, thank you George. I don't often get enough playtime with someone to cum but you always get me there in time." She rolled onto her side and propped her head up on one hand. "So, how have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you at the park."  
  
Just as he opened his mouth to answer, the door leading to the backyard opened. They both turned their heads as her master stepped through and called out "Wehndee" in their strange melodic voice. She smiled at George and planted a quick kiss on his lips before getting back on her feet. "Always a pleasure George," she wiggled at him suggestively before giggling and trotting towards her master.  
  
The creature trilled its laughter before reaching for the nearby hose and spraying the dirt and cum off of Wendy. They waggled their fingers at her in a way that Wendy had learned meant 'shake', so she did her best to shake the water off her limbs before stepping forward and wiping her feet on the thick fabric mat just inside the door.  
  
Her master cooed and scratched her head as she closed the door behind them. Wendy smiled wide and rolled her tongue in a purring fashion. After the leashed snapped back onto her collar, she was rewarded with one of the sweet treats her master always kept on them. She squealed in delight and bounced on the balls of her feet which earned more trilling from the alien.  
  
After her master settled back down on the couch Wendy snuggled up against their feet on the floor and began to happily munch on her dried apple, glowing from her recent orgasm and the excitement over her favorite treat.


	2. At the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy goes to the park and plays 'Puppy in the Middle' with some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public outdoor gangbang (4M/1F). Enthusiastic consent.

Wendy's widened in delight as her alien master bent down to tie a colorful piece of fabric around her neck. Once it was on, she laughed and clapped her hands excitedly eliciting a happy trill from her master.   
  
"It's so pretty! I wonder if this means we're going somewhere special." She began to bounce impatiently, eager to find out. Her master trilled it's laughter again before reaching and grabbing the leash.   
  
"Yes!" She stood still so that the leash could be attached but clasped her hands together in excitement. After the leash was attached, her master cooed and rewarded her good behavior with a treat. Too excited to eat it, she put it in her hand but moved to stand by the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet, a wide smile on her face.   
The alien trilled again and patted her on the head before moving to the door and letting them out. Wendy spent the ride staring out the window while sucking on her dried apricot, trying to figure out where they were going.   
  
Once they'd pulled into the parking lot, Wendy started squealing with delight. "It's a park! I haven't been here before, I wonder if I will make some new friends?"  
Minutes later they were inside the gate and her master greeted some of the other aliens before unleashing her. Once she was free, she shot off over to a corner where the other pets were gathered.   
  
"Hello! My name is Wendy. I'm so pleased to meet you all."   
  
The others all gave her friendly smiles and introduced themselves as Todd, Liam, Eric, and Jake, all greeting her with a customary kiss.   
  
"Would any of you like to play a game? I know all kinds, so anything should be fine."   
  
"We were actually just talking about doing a circle jerk since there aren't many females here today," Todd replied, eyeing her up and down. "Maybe you could prance for us if that's something that sounds fun to you?"   
  
Wendy's smile widened. "Sure! Or if you'd like, I could be your puppy in the middle?"   
  
The others nodded and agreed enthusiastically.   
  
"Great!" She got down on her knees in the dirt as they surrounded her, their cocks already starting to swell. She sat on her haunches and looked up at them, lifting up her breasts and sticking out her tongue.   
  
They moaned eagerly as they began to stroke their cocks, the four of them making a half-circle around her so that they could all see.   
  
Looking up at Todd she pursed her lips and leaned forward, making spit bubbles that dripped down onto the tip of his cock. Turning her head a little, she rubbed her wet lips down the length of it before sucking gently on his balls.   
  
Locking eyes with Liam, she smiled and moved towards him. Tilting her head back, she opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out and down as far as it would go, letting spit dribble off the end of it. He put one hand behind her head and used the other to tap and rub his cock on her tongue.   
  
"Fuck, that feels good."   
  
Closing her mouth, she started sucking his cock, head bobbing against his hand. He moaned, biting his lip until she pulled away.   
  
"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you all take turns fucking me for a little bit? We could do a rotation, one in front and one behind until you've all had a turn."   
  
"Does your master allow that?" Eric asked, looking curiously at the group of aliens while he stroked his cock. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."   
  
"It's no problem," she said cheerily, getting on all fours. "I think my master gives me something to keep me from getting pregnant."   
  
They all muttered appreciatively as they got into new positions. Jake kneeling in front of her and sliding his cock into her wet mouth, Eric taking the rear and moaning loudly as he penetrated her wet pussy, and the other two standing on either side of her, watching lecherously as they stroked themselves.   
  
Once they'd all had a turn fucking her holes, she laid down on the ground and began touching herself, moaning softly as she stroked her clit and slipped two fingers inside.   
  
"Mmm, this is my favorite part of the game," she said, a little breathless and smiling wide. "Finishing."   
  
Eric groaned, the first to cum. Puddles of it landed on her tits, flushed and heaving along with her chest.   
  
"Who's next?" she gasped out, getting close to her own orgasm.   
  
Liam crouched down and began gently slapping his cock against her mouth and face.   
  
"You gonna cum for me, Liam? You gonna cum on my face?" she asked, displaying her tongue.   
  
Liam groaned as he tipped over the edge, ropes of cum landing on her face, tongue, hair, and in the dirt below her.   
  
"Shit," she whimpered, her own orgasm crashing over her.   
  
"Oh god, I'm gonna cum." Jake kneeled down and leaned over her, moaning as he stroked his cock, unloading into her open mouth.   
  
"Fuck, I'm really close." Todd dropped down to his knees and lifted her legs. Panting, he placed his cock between her thighs and gave them a few hard and fast thrusts before crying out, his cum splattering across her stomach and chest.   
  
Wendy swallowed Jake's load and giggled. "Puppy in the middle is so much fun!"


	3. Bored and Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored and stuck at someone else's house, Wendy decides to use the resident housepet to entertain herself while he watches tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/M; semi-public indoor sex; mildly dubious consent due to bored/ignored theme

Wendy was bored. She was with her master at someone else’s house and they had been there forever. Her master was sitting with a group of alien’s around a table playing some sort of game together. There was loud chattering with the occasional interjection of trilling. 

She looked over at the other human pet nearby. They’d already played with all of the toys that he had available and judging by the way he stared at the television, his eyes half glazed over, she was pretty sure he was tired of playing too. 

She stared at him, sprawled out on the couch, his legs spread and cock open to the air. Moving towards it, she nudged it with her nose and licked tentatively. His eyes slid towards her momentarily before going back to gazing empty-eyed at the tv, his cock slightly twitching. 

Placing her mouth over it, she began to suck and tease his cock, not stopping until she’d worked it up into a full erection. Then, crawling on top of him, she eased it inside of her and began to rock her hips, fucking him while he continued to stare at the tv. His mouth fell slightly open from the jostling and a small amount of drool escaped the corner of his mouth, running down his cheek and onto the couch.

She saw one of the aliens point to them and wave at the others to look. They all trilled with laughter, some shaking their heads as they laughed, before they refocused their attention back on their game. 

Placing all of her weight onto one hand on the couch, she used the other to rub her clit, moaning as she enjoyed the sensation of his cock inside her. She rode him until she came, pussy throbbing and tightening on his cock as the orgasm pulsed through her. 

Sighing in satisfaction, she eased back off of him and returned to her position on the couch. Turning his eyes from the tv, he looked at her a little dejectedly and emitted a short low whine. 

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she crawled back on top of him. He looked up at her with a desperate but hopeful look on his face as she eased his dick back inside and began to bounce on it, hard and fast. He moaned loud and low, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he came, cock throbbing inside her. She lifted herself off and laid back down on the couch, curling up with a smile before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
